


wait for me, i'll be coming slower down

by rarmaster



Series: trust and boundaries [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, XC2 AU, anna's secretly tsun also, kratos knows Exactly what he's doing, this is the part where you tag the kinks but idk is respecting each other's boundaries a kink, we've got that and OH so much banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Sometimes the periods where you’re horny as hell coincide exactly with the periods where your husband cannot stand physical contact. You figure out how to make it work.





	wait for me, i'll be coming slower down

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this song](https://genius.com/Flor-warm-blood-lyrics)
> 
> housekeeping: this is for YWKON (technically it's set within the _shifted slightly left_ variation of YWKON, but it doesn't really matter) so uhhhh welcome to my spicey ToS/XC2 crossover AU, and if you've never been here before, hi, i hope you enjoy some smut
> 
> also i say "smut" but the real draw of this is the incredible fucking banter, so please buckle up for that, i'm very proud of it

They end up with a room to themselves at the inn, which was wholly unnecessary, but impossible to talk Malos out of, and Anna _is _going to kill him for that, because she _doesn’t need his meddling. _She flops face first on the bed and groans into her pillow rather than looking at her husband, idle thoughts of how exactly she’s going to get away with killing her father when killing him would be suicide playing underneath her annoyance. Like. _Architect_. Maybe she wouldn’t mind so much if Kratos hadn’t made it _explicitly clear _this was something that wasn’t going anywhere right now, and she’d _told _Malos that, but he _hadn’t listened, _and so she’s frustrated on Kratos’ behalf more than her own, because _this isn’t fair to him._

“You good?” Kratos asks, his tone at least faintly amused even though when she turns her head away from the pillow to look at him he’s standing there, unmoving and rigid, arms folded over his chest, clearly uncomfortable.

“Thinking about how I’m gonna get away with killing Malos for this,” Anna answers, and Kratos smiles, at least, even though he does not laugh.

Kratos is silent for a second, and when he opens his mouth to speak, it’s not with another joke on his lips, but: “Just so we’re both on the same page, I am not in the mood to fuck.”

“Yeah, I know,” Anna says, immediate. He relaxes a little, the moment she does, which is a relief more than anything else has been today. Architect, had he really thought she was going to pressure him into that? She would _never. _“Which is why I’m gonna kill Malos.”

Kratos turns his head away. “I’m sorry,” he begins.

“No, don’t be!” Anna insists, pushing herself upright so she can better glare at him. “You don’t want to fuck. End of discussion. Nothing to be sorry about—_especially _if you’re pretty sure you’ll have a panic attack if I even get close to touching you. That’s _not _something to be sorry about and it’s _not _something you compromise on.”

“I wasn’t looking to compromise,” Kratos assures her. “But I do feel bad… This seems unfair to you as well.”

Anna rolls her eyes. “It’s really not. I’m fine.”

Kratos raises his eyebrows at her.

Anna sighs. Yes, alright, she _is _horny as hell right now. Of course she is. That’s her _husband, _and he looks as gorgeous as he always does, and it’s been precisely five years since she last had a good fuck and her body is intensely aware of that even if her mind is intensely aware of how much she _can’t have that right now. _She aches more than anything for the shyness of him, for the way he comes undone under her touch in the _good way, _the way he shivers and melts into her and the breathless way he says her name when she—

Anyway don’t think too long about it, Anna, this isn’t a road you can go down right now. Go back to figuring out how you can kill Malos. Maybe punching him will be enough.

“Anna,” Kratos says, and that’s not _fair._

Anna drags her hands down her face, uncomfortably aware of the warmth between her legs and the heat in her cheeks, but: “I’m _fine,” _she insists. “I can deal, so can Malos. I know it’s an incredible unfun end of the emotion bleed to be on, but he can suck it up like an adult, honestly.”

Kratos sends her an incredibly fond look, and _that’s not fair either._

“I mean,” Kratos says. “We _do _have this room to ourselves.”

Anna squints at him, trying to make sense of what he means, because one plus three does _not _equal two, and it feels kind of like he just told her it did.

“A- _and_??” she presses, desperately hoping to get on the same page.

“I’m just saying you have the time and the privacy to, ahem.” Kratos blushes, faintly, and _fuck everything, _she likes seeing him like that a lot. “Alleviate your problem, if you wanted.”

Architect, why does he phrase things like that instead of like a normal person.

“Wh,” she begins, but no it’s not worth asking him why exactly he can’t say things normally, because he won’t have an answer for her. It’s the less important question, anyway. “Sorry, did- did I just hear you say you want me to get off right now?”

Kratos absolutely will not look at her, which means, yes, she did hear him right.

“I’m just saying you _could, _if you wanted to, and if you did it might help some of the tension. …also, you look like you need it.”

He’s… not wrong, which is the worst part. Anna must be as red as his hair by now, squirming a little where she sits. Fuckin’, holy shit, this isn’t fair at all. Annoyance rears its head a little bit inside of her chest, and she spits:

“Come on you don’t have to say it like that—” flustered and annoyed and _even if he is her husband, he doesn’t have the right._

“Am I wrong?” he counters.

“No,” Anna admits, and he has the gall to look kind of _smug. _She has half a mind to throw this pillow at him. Instead she just focuses on solving the problem at hand, frustrated both generally and sexually right now, and Kratos isn’t moving, and—“Are you, like, gonna watch?”

“Oh,” Kratos says, and the way he reels means she caught him completely and utterly off guard. He blinks at her, slowly. “Is that… weird?” he asks, like, maybe it hadn’t occurred to him that yeah it kind of is?? _Architect._

He’s so relaxed, though, even if a little confused, and, hold on—

“Did you _want _to watch??” Anna presses, just to be absolutely sure.

Kratos shrugs, slowly. “Less… of a desire to watch, more of me simply not minding sitting here and politely ignoring you while you took care of business,” he tells her, straight-faced. “I mean, it’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen or heard before, but. If you would _rather _I left.”

He doesn’t move, waiting for her input. Anna sits on her knees and stares at him, jaw slowly going slack and shame creeping up her neck as she realizes:

“…actually, you watching is kind of hot.”

He chokes, a little.

“R- _really_?”

“Yeah???” Anna answers, not thinking much about it. It’s not exactly the thought of being watched by _anyone _that’s turning her on, but… This is Kratos. Her husband. And—he’s right. It’s not anything he hasn’t seen before. “Plus, like,” she continues. “Then it’s kind of like you’re still a part of it? Even if you aren’t—you know.”

Kratos blinks at her, slowly, like he’s trying to read her even though she’s all earnesty and pretty obvious about her desires, right now. She watches him and waits, warm all over and kind of excited, though also nervous, because this is probably a weird request and what if he says no, she kind of really doesn’t want him to say no. (_Not that she’ll make him stay, but._)

“You… want me to watch?” Kratos repeats, carefully.

Anna nods, eager. “Yeah, if you don’t mind,” she says.

Kratos blinks again, then shrugs. “Alright,” he says. He’s so relaxed and it’s intoxicating, even if he’s all the way across the room, even if she can’t touch him. She likes him best when he’s relaxed. “I _am _going to sit in the chair, though.”

There’s no reason to argue there, so: “That’s fair,” Anna tells him, and slowly settles herself down onto the bed, getting comfortable. Two pillows to prop herself up, so she can look at Kratos, if she wants. Actually. She turns to her husband, eyebrows raised and tone teasing, and asks: “You want me to like, get undressed for you?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Kratos answers, with a tone that suggests he couldn’t give less of a shit. You know what, that’s fine, too.

“Okay.”

She wiggles out of her pants just because they’re tight enough it’s hard to get her hand where she needs it comfortably, but leaves her underwear on because that’s going to make cleanup a little easier. She leaves her shirt on, as well, but shucks the bra off the side of the bed because _obviously _that’s in the way. Spreading her legs slowly, she reaches up her shirt with one hand to generously grope her own tits, squirming a little as she slides her other hand slowly between her thighs.

“Ohhhh, _fuck,_” she laughs, shakily, as her fingers meet her own wetness, her mind already blurring a little at the edges with pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kratos asks, casual, and Anna blushes.

“Just. A lot wetter than I thought I was going to be already,” she laughs.

“You did confess to being horny as hell about two minutes ago,” Kratos says.

_Architect, _he’s not just being casual, he sounds almost _smug_?

“Shut? Up??” Anna demands, because _that’s not fair._

“If that’s what you want,” Kratos says, with a shrug and a clear intent to actually make good on that, and Anna abruptly realizes _no that is not what she wants. _Something about his voice and the gentle smugness of his tone is intoxicating, especially paired with the somewhat impatient circles she is rubbing against her clit right now.

“No I was joking actually, holy shit,” Anna gasps, already kind of breathless. “Please- _Please _keep saying shit it’s. Doing something incredible to me.”

“Really?” Kratos asks, like he’s surprised.

“_Yesss,_” Anna whines.

“And I’m not even over there touching you,” Kratos says, and he doesn’t just say it, there’s a smug little curving of his voice around the words which _is _going to just _undo her completely. _She loves it but she hates how much it’s turning her on right now. He looks—completely at ease, arms and legs both crossed, leaning completely back in his chair, smirking faintly as he watches her, and, _fuck._

“Stop sounding so smug, you fucker!” she shoots at him, and he laughs.

“You like me when I’m smug.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

It’s maddening in all the right ways, especially right _now, _especially about _this. _She whines a little in her throat, hips rocking urgently against her fingers before she catches herself. Her stamina isn’t exactly what it used to be, and she wants to enjoy this for as long as she possibly can. So she slides her fingers a little further downwards, locking her middle finger inside of herself and just letting it sit there. The sensation is incredible and perfect, the blinding heat surrounding her finger, the weight of something inside of her very, _very _good.

“You seem to be having a good time,” Kratos says, and he doesn’t even say it in a way that _should _do something to her, but even just the gentle curiosity he phrases it with, interested even if not aroused—that’s absolutely doing something to her, regardless. Maybe it’s just _him._

Anna sighs, slow and content, pushing her finger deeper for stimulation, which feels nice even if it won’t be nearly enough to come to. “Yeah, I am,” she answers, because there’s no reason to lie. She inhales, sharply, licks her lips. “Fuck.”

She turns her head to look at Kratos, watching him watch her. His eyes are full and he’s smiling softly, and that’s just as intoxicating as the complete lack of tension in his shoulders right now. He raises his eyebrows at her and hums, somewhere between inquisitive and just simply making noise, and she shivers a little under the sound of it. His voice is so, _fucking, _good.

“What about you?” she asks him, curious and somewhat eager. “You enjoying yourself, over there?”

“Yes, actually,” Kratos replies, zero hesitation.

Anna’s pussy _throbs _at the notion.

“What the fuck,” she gasps. “You can’t just- _say _that??”

That just earns her a further upward quirk of his eyebrows. “Am I not _supposed _to be enjoying myself?” he asks of her.

“No,” Anna says, and then; “I mean, listen.” Of course he is. Or at least—she doesn’t want him to _hate _this, but the casual admission that he’s having a good time is a lot and so is—so is how much she _wants _him to enjoy this, even if not sexually, she wants him to have a good time, too, and _knowing _he is… But that’s too much to articulate at all let alone without feeling embarrassed to hell and back, so Anna just: “Look, you’re a fucker,” she tells him, in exactly the kind of tone that just means she’s sexually frustrated right now and not actually mad at him.

He laughs, deep and beautiful, and Anna almost can’t stand it. The smile he sends her squeezes her heart. “It’s just… nice to take some of this in while I’m not so busy being fucked senseless I can’t properly appreciate it,” he says, and _what the fuck, _that’s not _fair. _

Anna whines a little, desperately needing more than she’s giving herself right now. She refrains, even as her pussy throbs in earnest. Instead she looks at Kratos, painting her face with a cocky grin, and says haughtily: “You enjoy being fucked senseless, and you know it.”

Kratos nods, conceding that point. “I do.”

“Oh, holy _shit_—” Anna gasps, hips bucking up fruitlessly.

“That wasn’t even banter?”

It wasn’t, and that’s what’s so fucking frustrating about how it’s undoing her. “You can’t just be so- so casually honest like that!” Anna protests, furious.

“Why not?”

“It’s _doing _something to me!!!”

She isn’t sure if he’s actually confused or just playing, but it’s not fair either way because he’s so fucking cute when he tilts his head like that, brow gently furrowed. “Is that not the point of this?”

“_Shhhhhut the fuck up,_” Anna wheezes, and Kratos laughs.

She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, physically unable to restrain herself any longer. She slides her finger out and slowly drags the length of it across her clit until the tip of her finger rests against it. The caress is maddening, and she’s pretty sure it’s not gonna be much longer now before she comes, but—She wants to hear Kratos’ voice, still. Wants him to keep _talking. _So:

“Fuck,” she gasps, breathless, mind spinning for a good topic. What the hell, they’re already here. “Just. What do you like about it? Y’know, me fucking you senseless. Call me- Call me curious.”

This is usually the point where Kratos gets too embarrassed to speak, but he hums instead, as he thinks it over. “I don’t know, losing myself in you?” he says, like it’s a question, or maybe he just isn’t sure. “Not needing to think?”

“Haha, holy- holy fuck, you little _shit_.”

Kratos simply shrugs, smiling. “It’s nice to get lost in.”

“I’m.”

“Sorry, did you want me to say something else?” Kratos asks, and his tone—playful and somewhat smug—makes Anna pretty sure he knows _exactly _what he’s doing to her right now. “Something like… I just cannot get enough of being pegged by a strong, beautiful woman?”

Anna laughs, delighted and grinning, hips bucking up against her fingers again. “_Architect,_” she whines. “You’re gonna make me come!!”

“Is that not the point of this?” Kratos says.

“I mean it is,” Anna admits, breathless, cresting the edge of an orgasm but not quite breaking over it. She gasps for air against the rhythm she pushes against her clit, chest burning with tension, somewhat desperate for release already but also this feels, _so good, _and she doesn’t want it to _stop, _so she tries to slow down, just a little, caressing herself as Kratos laughs, fond and loving and so _fucking _incredible. She kind of wishes he was touching her, right now, a distant ache, the same way she aches to sit on his dick, but this is good enough, really, and. She squirms, losing herself to the wetness on her fingers and the heat against her clit, the constant pressure she’s applying and how that sends off little fireworks of pleasure behind her eyes.

“What do you like about it?” Kratos asks, distracting her, which she doesn’t mind so much because _Architect _she loves the sound of his voice.

“About what?”

“You know, fucking me senseless,” Kratos says. She had her eyes squeezed shut but she opens them to look at him, wanting to see if he’s blushing like she knows he is—and he is, cheeks red and smile shy, unbearably cute. Something trills in her gut. “I’m curious.”

Anna’s not sure she’s coherent enough to answer but the other option is finish herself off real fast so she can be but she doesn’t want to rush anything, so, she yanks her thoughts into line and, still breathless, says: “I mean first of all it feels fantastic. Second of all—”

She pauses, thinking it over, really burying herself in the memories which, like, she’s played these memories back in her head a million times before in exactly this position, using it as fuel to get off to, so that’s. Did Kratos realize he was doing this? She plays back the sensation of him underneath her, his dick inside her, how warm and beautiful it is, not to mention how fucking _good _he looks, ether lines glowing and face red with his blush and how _relaxed _he always is, relaxed like he almost never gets, completely melting under her touch and the way his voice cracks around her name when he comes—

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Anna bites her tongue and wheezes on all the air in her lungs, mind blurring as she surrenders to the pleasure that crashes over her like a wave, strong enough to make her fingers tingle and her jaw ache. It feels _fantastic, _though, a desperately needed release. She squeezes her hand between her thighs, faint traces of pleasure still dancing through her system, trying to catch her breath.

“There you go,” Kratos says, and oh she’s gonna kill him.

“Shut up!!” Anna whines, shooting him a glare even though she’s mostly feeling way too great to actually be upset with him. “Fucker knew exactly what you were doing!”

Kratos smiles, small and telling.

“Perhaps,” he says.

_Ugh._

Anna lets her legs fall, though she doesn’t move her hand, content enough to just leave it there until she can work up the energy to get up and go to the bathroom to clean up. She looks fondly at her husband, who’s watching her with a gentle smile, and… What the fuck, this was really nice, actually.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Kratos says, after a moment, gently curious.

“Oh,” Anna says. Her cheeks are flush mostly with the afterglow, though to say she _isn’t _blushing because she’s thinking about _this _would probably be a lie. “Yeah, like.” Empty words to fill the silence as she gathers her thoughts. “Again, first of all it feels fantastic, second of all the way you just completely melt under me is good as hell and there’s a very, _very _good noise you make all deep in your throat when I fuck you in the right way and it’s addicting? Honestly most of- most of how you respond to me on top of you is addicting, actually.”

Kratos doesn’t answer, just blinking slowly at her as his cheeks get redder and redder. He makes some kind of sound, but it’s definitely not a coherent word. And then he coughs. And then he ducks his head down and puts up his hand so that his face is covered entirely by his hair and his fingers.

Anna grins. Ohhh, she _loves _flustering him like this.

“Also,” she adds, “you always look like you’re having fun too, so that’s a huge bonus.”

It’s a minute or so before Kratos can find his voice.

“Anna,” he says, and then, “Holy shit.” He drags his hand slowly down his face, still blushing red, looking kind of winded, even though there’s a smile, behind that hand. “That was… a lot more eloquent than my answer.”

Anna laughs. “As if your answer wasn’t just constructed to make me come on the spot,” she counters.

“That’s fair,” he admits, laughing along with her.

Anna sits up a little straighter, propping herself up on one elbow, other hand still between her thighs. The pressure from this angle is _kind of incredible, _even though her body still needs to cool down before she can even think about a round two. Her mind is half on that and half on Kratos as she asks, eager:

“Do you have a _different _answer?”

Kratos thinks about it for a moment, and Architect she _loves _that he thinks about it for a moment, loves that he cares enough to try and be more eloquent than he was earlier, _loves just talking about this, in general. _She waits eagerly for his answer, excitement thrumming in her when he hums like he’s about to speak.

“No, actually,” he admits, which is just as delightful as if he _had _had something new to say. “Like you said, it feels incredible, and I- I really do enjoy losing myself to you, like that.” He can’t keep eye contact with her as he speaks, which is fair, his hand rising to hide his face again. It’s cute, though, so Anna just grins as she watches, drinking it in. “You’re, um. You’re really good at. You know.”

“Fucking you senseless?” Anna finishes, for him.

Kratos blushes harder. “Yes, fuck you,” he mumbles, and Anna laughs, glowing with her delight. Hearing him _say _he enjoys it and that he thinks she’s good at it makes the truth a lot more tangible than just relishing in the act of it, so frankly Anna’s over both fucking moons right now. 

“I love you,” she says.

“I love you too,” he answers, and it’s a little exasperated, but given how red his face is, Anna supposes he has the right to be exasperated with her for flustering him like this.

“I _mean _it,” Anna adds, her tone singing and playful—words not said out of doubt, but rather to drive the point home.

“I know,” Kratos says. He exhales slowly, then sends a smile at her, his eyebrows quirking in That Way again, which makes her heart do double-time in her chest. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asks, with that careful, playful curiosity that’s going to undo her all over again.

She sighs, full of love and _deeply _satisfied. “Yeah, obviously,” she says, flopping back against the pillows, grinning up at the ceiling. She laughs a little at herself. “Fuck. I can’t believe I got off to that.”

“I can,” Kratos says, plainly.

“_Alright,_” Anna spits, with no real venom. Kratos chuckles, fond, and Anna sighs. “Let me rephrase: that had no right being as hot as it was? Holy _shit._” She feels like she could probably get off a million times over to Kratos’ voice alone, and the worst part about all this is she _kind of wants to?? _Architect. “That was incredible,” she gasps, breathless.

“Well if you enjoyed yourself, then I’m happy,” Kratos says, and, _fuck her, _it’s with that same genuine sincerity that’s just undoing Anna completely, reducing her into an Anna-shaped puddle of gooey love, because she adores the man she calls her husband so much, this is ridiculous, and wonderful, and—

“Did you enjoy it??” she asks, nervous, eager, hoping he did but needing to _know._

“I did, actually,” he says, relaxed and confident, and _that’s _incredible.

“Holy shit.”

“Was I not supposed to?”

“No, no, I’m glad you did!!” Anna assures Kratos, because she _is _glad. It’s just leaving her a little winded. And, uh. “I just… I dunno, I feel like maybe this is a weird way to have sex?”

“It’s really not that weird,” Kratos says. “Not if you enjoyed it.”

Anna thinks about that for a moment, but. She _did _enjoy it, that was 10/10, would absolutely do again. So. “Yeah, you have a point,” she tells him.

“Honestly…” Kratos continues, thoughtful. “I’m glad we figured out a way to do this that doesn’t involve me being touched at all.” At Anna’s confused hum, he elaborates. “I _am _going to have more bad days for the rest of our time together, and this was a nice way to meet halfway, for times when I’m still mentally up to this even if not physically down for it.”

Oh. Oh holy shit. That’s sweet?? And thoughtful? And—

_Ah._

Just like that, the pressure between Anna’s legs goes from just kind of there to Incredibly Maddening, all of a sudden, the sensation warm and wet and _needing, _and she can’t really stop herself from indulging in it again, her fingers stroking every hungry inch.

“I’m,” she says, urgent, vision blurring with brain-spinning delight that gathers between her thighs and spreads through her whole body.

“Yes?” Kratos asks.

“Holy shit, okay, have you got any more dirty talk in you? I need to go again.”

There’s a second of hesitation, before Kratos’ startled: “_Really, _Anna?”

“I mean!!” Anna squirms, one part embarrassed, one part needing more stimulation. “We’re talking about sex and I’m still touching myself and you know what’s a huge turn on? Genuine sincerity, I guess! Loving and caring about each other!! So—”

“You just really want to do this again,” Kratos accuses.

Nail on the fucking head!

“I do, _unfortunately_,” Anna whines, exasperated with herself but also more than happy to give into it.

Kratos laughs, endlessly fond. “I love you,” he says.


End file.
